


Steve Rogers 和格子襯衫

by kocha8



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocha8/pseuds/kocha8
Summary: 總結: Bucky Barnes想放火燒了Steve Rogers的衣櫃。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #大慨Steve的衣櫃像老夫子的衣櫃  
> #有位朋友也很喜歡格子襯衫  
> #和朋友一起腦洞的結果

1.

Bucky Barnes 一邊喝著咖啡一邊快把手裡握著的鉛筆折斷，桌上放的筆記本的紙張也快畫出一條條裂痕。噢，Bucky心想，這次作業交不出來真的不可以怪他，要怪就怪那位每天都會經過咖啡廳前的人。

作為一個唸時裝設計的學生，Bucky總是會習慣觀察在校園裡的人，一方面看一下其他人的服飾，另一方面尋找一下下一次作業發表時的模特兒。人都是愛美的生物，不論在小學，中學時期有多普通的，不起眼的男男女女。到了大學之後就像突然變了一個人似的，由髮型，化妝，服飾上都下了十成功夫，好像每天都在戰鬥狀態似的。而Bucky從小時候就已經很在意自己每天的穿著打扮，他的夢想就是要當時裝設計師。理由只是因為小時候去了一次迪士尼樂園被公主們的服飾震撼到，再幫自己妹妹Becca弄了一條裙子後所帶來的成就感。Bucky覺得服裝可以令到人一個人變的更閃閃發光............直到那一天遇上Steve Rogers。

 

在過了令人發瘋的發表會之後，Bucky只是想要一杯咖啡坐下來思考下一次作業的主題，  
那時是下午三點正，他已經約48個小時沒睡了，可是接下來要等待講師的評題，他現在還不可以給自己一拳再暈倒在床上。

現在剛好是下課時間，每個人都趕到下一節課的講室。Bucky一邊喝著咖啡一邊觀察校園裡的學生，  
「那個女生應該配一雙馬丁鞋，那個男生應該再配上一件皮衣.......」，Bucky看著來來往往的人，在他自己的腦裡給每個人配上更好看的服飾。

當他想拿出筆記本開始作業時他看到了一個人，一尺八寸，金髮，標準倒三角身型，那男生剛好對著他同行的朋友大笑，露出了像牙膏廣告裡演出的人一樣的白色牙齒。

 

一切都很完美..........好了，除了那件像是70年代的老伯都不會穿的格子襯衫。

 

天啊，這個年代還有人會穿這些襯衫的嗎，Barnes家如果出現格子襯衫大慨就會馬上被他剪了拿去給他媽當抹布。Bucky真想馬上把那人的襯衫燒了，再帶他套上新秋冬系列的衣服。純白的襯衫，深藍色牛仔長褲，黑色絲絨毛短外套，再配上棕色皮鞋，然後把那人踢上舞台。

可是現實總是令人絕望的，Bucky目送著那會步行的馬賽克離開了自己視線，  
『Bucky Barnes 冷靜一點，你只是被作業折磨得太久又沒睡才會出現那美好可是太過遺憾的幻覺，一定是這樣，而且每個人都有自己的穿衣自由，雖然你想謀殺了所有格子襯衫生產商，可是總有人會欣賞格子襯衫的好..............不，那一點都不好。』  
Bucky喝光杯裡的咖啡，決定暫時把那帥氣的金髮肌肉格子襯衫男丟到腦後，思考接下來的還有多少東西要處理後才可以回到床上昏睡。

 

 

 

2.

Steve Rogers只是一個平凡的學生，小時候大慨就比別人瘦小了一點

........... 嗯..........雖然應該也不止一點。

當中學身邊每一個人都像雨後春荀一樣長高時，Steve就一直維持著他小學時就停滯不前的身高。他對這件事沒有太多的想法，雖然身高令他面對了很多討厭的人，而且他自己看起來一直像個初中小鬼，可是他認為他自己心境上比那些嘲笑他的人成熟多了。

雖然Rogers家也曾對Steve的身體很擔心，  
Steve的雙親都是正常的身形，Steve的爸爸有著一米八的強壯身形，Steve的媽媽也至少有一米六左右的身高，可是Steve就一直維持在一米五。連城內的名醫都找不出Steve身體有任何問題，只說大慨這孩子的發育期比常人慢了一點。

 

結果醫生是對的。

在高三快畢業時，Steve的身體突然步入了生長期，升上大學那年的夏天Steve好像每天都要長上一厘米似的，Steve媽媽以住會買上比Steve本人大了好幾個尺碼的衣服，說孩子以後會長大的，結果連那些寛鬆的衣服都快變得不合身了。

除了成長痛和得到了不容易疲倦的身體之外，Steve本人也不怎麼在意自己的改變，他還是埋首於自己喜歡的醫療機械研究裡，希望幫助到更多人。到要到大學宿舍時Steve媽媽總想替兒子買多幾件衣服，可是steve說反正那幾件衣櫃裡買大了幾個尺碼的格子襯衫還合身，就不要浪費錢了。

 

和steve分享同一個宿舍的是sam，

sam經常對steve說噢老兄你不可以再穿著那些衣服，女孩們不會指望和一個有著老頭品味的人約會，steve笑著搖了搖頭，說他也不想和女孩約會。

自從steve變得高大了之後，他有時候會接受不同女孩的邀請，可是每到約會的最後他只是禮貌地說抱歉，他心裡覺得他還沒找到對的人。久而久之，steve就拒絕了所有邀請，sam在出門前對steve說你就繼續和你的微電子約會吧，steve就揮了揮手說，和你的女孩玩得開心。  
Steve想像不到會是甚麼樣的人會令自己心動，而他也沒有繼續想下去，集中精神在課本上。

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

這已經是第五天了，Steve想。

他努力回想自己之前有沒有做甚麼事情得罪了任何人，但他每天就是吃飯，上課，下課，回宿舍，這種沒任何特別的生活，而且要是steve做了任何事得罪了那位坐在咖啡店裡的男孩，他一定忘不了。

steve和上天發誓他只找得出漂亮兩個字來形容那位盯著了他五天的男生。

用髮泥精心梳起的髮型，V領T恤，黑色皮衣，緊身長褲，綁單長靴，還有光是坐在那兒就可以吸引所有人的臉孔。Steve已經見過好幾次那人笑著拒絕男女的邀請。可是永遠當他見到steve時，還在微笑的嘴角就馬上向下拉，steve甚至感到好像有一股殺氣傳來。但他真的怎麼想也想不出有甚麼原因令到那人不高興，

Steve有點想看那人對著自己的笑容...........當想到這一點時，steve有點慌亂。  
『Rogers，那麼漂亮的人才不會看上你，他可能就只是看自己不順眼，』想到這裡steve又有點失落。

而剛好這天sam也在，「Steve你做了甚麼事情得罪了Barnes嗎?」  
「Barnes?」Steve加快腳步，想快一點離開咖啡店的範圍，  
「就是剛剛咖啡店一直盯著你看，一身壞男孩風格的Bucky Barnes啊。」

Steve的腳步停下來看著sam，「Bucky?」

「他可是校園裡的名人了啊，人帥，頭腦好，品味好，時裝系的頂尖生，不管男女都想和他拉上關係，聽說他有一群小弟為他前仆後繼。............不過steve，看Barnes剛才看著你的眼神，你做了甚麼惹上他了嗎?」

「我也不知道...........快走吧，要上課了。」

 

 

兩日後他們很快就知道原因了。

 

 

 

3.

整件事的轉變是由一句話開始。

Bucky Barnes今天也坐在咖啡廳觀察，在過去的一週裡那位有著和頂尖模特兒不分上下可是服裝品味令人絕望先生，每一天！是每！一！天！都只是穿著那起了毛粒，每天都像聖誕節配色的格子襯衫。

自從發現那位令人分神的金髮先生後，Bucky每天都脫離不了格子襯衫的惡夢，不管那位步行的馬賽克先生有多帥，那頭金翇和牙齒有多耀眼，都被他那一身打扮抹去。今天，Bucky看著金髮先生和他的黑人朋友經過咖啡店的露天座位前，聽到了接下來這句話後，Bucky甚麼也不管了。

「.................我想明天要去買衣服了................」

 

那位馬賽克先生說他要去買衣服，Bucky想。馬賽克先生要去買衣服那意味著有更多的格子襯衫會出現，即使今天這年看起來像抹布的格子襯衫可能明天不會再出現，但是接下來會有更多的格子襯衫會出現....，想到這時候Bucky馬上站了起來，

『.............不行了，為了那位先生所有潛在的幸福，我要帶他逃離邪惡的格子襯衫魔王手裡，把他變回一位王子送到公主手裡。』  
想到這裡，Bucky把所有放在桌上的書本塞入包裡，大步趕上金髮先生和他的黑人朋友。

 

 

『........面的快停下來.......』Steve聽到後方好像傳來了小騷動，不過他正趕著上下一節課，沒有太多理會，直到下一秒有人抓住steve的肩膀，

「你這個金髮格子恤衫肌肉男快停下來！」Steve那時候才意識到是有人在叫自己，畢竟好像整個校園只有他會穿格子恤衫.......sam說的。Steve轉過頭，之後說不出話來，

 

因為叫住自己的人是Bucky。

 

可能因為走的很快的關係，Bucky臉旁有一小縷頭髮掉下，

看到Steve轉過身之後，Bucky順了一下頭髮，再整理一下頭髮，走到Steve面前。

Steve 看到對方走到自己面前，再看向對方灰藍色的雙眼時，Steve已經忘了問Bucky這個星期來為甚麼一直看著看著自己這個問題。

 

Bucky上下打量Steve，近距離看之後就愈覺得可惜，他不可以讓這麼好的素材被格子恤衫抹殺，他再看向Steve已經通紅了的臉。在自己包裡拿出紙張，寫下自己工作室的地址，塞給Steve，他已經下定決心要給Steve脫離格子襯衫的魔咒。Bucky認真地看著Steve說，

「明天上午十點，到這個地址找我。」看著對方拿著紙張呆味地點了回頭，Bucky滿意地離開。想到以後不用再看到格子襯衫，Bucky心裡就輕鬆了起來，他可以剛為了全世界的女孩們說了一宗善事，他在心中開始計劃明天要帶Steve去哪裡買衣服。

 

看著Bucky遠去的身影，Steve回過神來，再看著手上的紙張，  
「剛才看到Barnes出現時我覺得我的心臟停頓了一點，,我剛剛以為下一秒Steve你就被打上一拳了..................你看我都快撥救護車的電話了。」Sam說。

 

「可是要我去找他到底是甚麼意思...........」  
「可能把你叫去比較少人的地方再把你埋了吧。」

 

雖然Steve他覺得看Bucky的表情自己被暴打的可能性好像高一點，可是想到可以再次這麼近距離看到Bucky，

 

Steve握緊手上的紙條，他有了點期待。

 

 

 

4.

Bucky Barnes有很多傳聞，畢竟他那身造型經常流露出可以一個人打倒二十個人的氣勢................雖然有傳聞說他大一時真的一人打倒了二十人之後收了一批小弟，不過那是題外話了，而他現在最新最熱的傳聞是他看上了電機系的新生了。

而現在其中一個當事人，Steve Rogers站在了時裝學系的建築前。

時裝學系的建築很有個性，但Steve沒想到連建築的架構也這麼有個性，他找到301，302，304室，可以怎麼也找不到303室，Steve站在走廊上苦無對策時，

「迷路了嗎？」  
Steve轉身，一個沒有臉孔的模特玩偶在他的面前出現，Steve馬上倒後幾步，這時候才看到一個嬌小的紅髮女生正在上下打量Steve，看到他手上的紙條，

「喔你就是Bucky那位小男友喔，我是natasha，和bucky共用同一個工作室的，這個你拿著跟我來吧。」Steve還沒來得開口就被接住了模特玩偶，抬頭就見到那位紅髮女生natasha已經到了轉角位，Steve只得快步跟上。

當steve正想詢問有關Bucky的事時，就看到natasha在一道純黑的大門前停下，仔細看的話會發現門上有雕刻花紋，Natasha大叫了一句不知道是甚麼語言的句子，門裡的人回覆了一聲，噠一聲響後，Natasha拉開了大門。

早晨的陽光灑進室內，兩張正長方型的大桌子上滿佈了各種的紙張和布型，也有著穿著不同服飾的真人高度的模特玩偶在各處，Bucky這天還是很漂亮，梳到耳後的頭髮，一件淺藍色的襯衣，黑色長褲，一雙小皮鞋，他稍微背對著門口的方向，正在替其中一個模特玩偶的裙子加上閃石。他好有點兒苦惱的表情，額頭微微皺了起來，而陽光剛好打在Bucky的臉上，好像只要走得再近一點Steve就可以數到Bucky的睫毛。  
「Bucky你男友來了喔。啊Steve你把那東西放在門邊就可以，謝謝。」Natsha走到應該是屬於她那一面的工作桌，指示Steve放下模特玩偶。  
聽到Natasha說的話之後，Bucky馬上抬起頭來看著Steve，他放下了手上的針線。抓過桌上的捲尺，向著Steve大步走過來。

Steve覺得他必需在Bucky打他一拳或是做甚麼之前說上話，  
「HI，抱歉昨天沒有自我介紹，我是Steve Rogers，機電系一年...........」

Bucky看著Steve，啊，Bucky的眼睛好好看，Steve不敢隨意亂動，只聞到Bucky第上散發出淡淡的薄荷檸檬香味，  
而Bucky拿起手上的捲尺，開始替Steve量身。Steve愈來愈不明白了，但當他想開口或是動了一下後就被Bucky盯著看，他只好默默地忍受著那段奇怪的沉默，  
steve看到natasha挑起了一邊眉毛一邊看著他們兩個。

「James Barnes，不過每個人都叫我Bucky。」當Bucky收起捲尺時，他向著Steve說。他在桌上拿起一套衣服，丟給Steve，「把這套衣服穿上還有放在你後方那雙皮鞋，我可不想被人看到和穿著格子襯衫的人一起走在街上。」Steve聽從Bucky的說話走到試衣間裡，

「噢要開始第一次約會了嗎。」Natasha笑著說，「只是把王子從格子襯衫廚咒裡拯救出來。」Bucky反了一下白眼，

這時Steve穿著新衣服走了出來，Natsha瞪大了雙眼，「哇噢，看來你這位小仙女的確是救了一名王子。」Steve穿著一件深藍色的襯衣，袖子上是精緻的白色扣子，貼身長褲，和黑色皮鞋，令Steve整個人透露出成熟的味道，Bucky上前解開Steve襯衣最上面的扣子，整理了一下領口，點了一下頭。

「很好，走吧。」Steve還停留在Bucky的臉在自己臉前十厘米的衝擊，正想跟著Bucky走時，  
「Bucky等一下，,我們要去哪裡？」Bucky回頭看著他，「你昨天說了的啊，要買衣服。」  
「的確是有幾件襯衣穿了洞...........」當Bucky聽到Steve又提起格子襯衣時，他就覺得有點憤怒起來，「你到底要問多少啊，不就是買衣服嗎。走吧。」Bucky走出門外，Steve立刻跟上。

 

Steve好像聽到關門前Natasha大聲地笑著說祝他們有美好的一個約會......不..是美好的一天。

 

 

*Have a nice date 和have a nice day  
*我想大慨nat是說前者

 

 

 

5.

「你說Barnes帶了你出去了一整天就是為了買衣服！？」Sam一邊咬著熱狗一邊說。

Steve看著坐在他們面前的朋友們，無奈地點了點頭。他又不知道為甚麼Bucky會突然帶他去了不同的店舖買衣服，還跟著了他回到宿舍，把他所有舊衣服丟掉，把所有新衣服放放入衣櫃後就一臉滿足地離開了，不過Bucky認真地挑衣服時的表情真的好吸引，還有他替自己整理衣領時的微笑.............想到這裡Steve就笑了起來。

「你看看這就是愛情的魔力啊...........你們看看Steve整個人都不同了。」Clint喝著可樂一邊上下打量著Steve，「昨天我替他們兩人開門時我還想說天啊老兄你是走錯宿舍了吧。你們看看他！從剛才開始就有好幾個女生看過來了。」Sam指了一下Steve的附近續漸增加的女生數量。  
「但是結果我們還是不知道到底為甚麼Bucky會帶Steve會去買衣服。」三個大男孩沉默了下來，「這麼說的話Barnes只是為了打救你的穿衣品味才帶你去買衣服？」Clint咬著甜甜圈說，Sam回想起Steve以前每天都穿著相同的老頭子衣服時的情況後表示認同，「也可能真的是這樣。」「Bucky曾經說過如果再穿著格子襯衫和米○鼠的T恤的話他發誓會放火燒了我的宿舍。」

Sam默默地想，為了自己的小命他只好不要再讓穿著格子襯衫的Steve再出現在這世上。

 

 

 

6.

人靠衣裝這句話完美地呈現在了Steve的身上，雖然Steve有著英俊的外貌完美的身材，可是他那破滅的衣著品味把他那光環完全抹去，但經過了和Bucky的一天後，Steve的衣櫃裡再也沒有不合身的襯衫，也沒有奇怪花樣的T恤，也沒有穿了一個洞的球鞋。可是對Steve來說，他的生活沒有改變，每天還是吃飯，上課，下課，回宿舍。雖然多了女生紅著臉詢問Steve可不可以一起吃飯，看電影，約會，做她的男朋友，可以所有人都被Steve一一拒絕了。

要說Steve的生活變得有甚麼不同，大慨就是多了Bucky的身影在Steve的心裡徘徊。

Steve到現在還是不太清楚Bucky當初為甚麼會找上了自己，也許真的真是如Clint所說的Bucky只是為了打救沒品味的人的生活。但現在到了Steve想找上Bucky，Steve感受到Bucky對衣服的熱愛，上一次在Bucky的工作室裡他看到了許多精緻優雅的衣服，而每一次在咖啡店看到Bucky時他都是埋首在自己的設計圖裡，Steve對衣服和時尚這回事不單可以說得上是遲鈍，可以說得上是絕緣。但Steve第一次對機械以外的東西有了興趣，他想了解多點有關Bucky。

 

當遇上了不明白的事時，虛心求教是一件很重要的事，這是Steve Rogers活了二十年的人生裡學會的事，第二點是你要找到對的人求教。在這一點上，Steve算是賭了一把，而且他也想不到有其他人選了。Steve一邊搞拌著咖啡，一邊不安地看著Natasha。

「我很想認識多點Bucky，可是我連Bucky的電話號碼都不知道，現在有時候我經過他前面他也好像看不見我。」聽完Steve的話後，Natasha沒有回應，只是看了一眼Steve，嘆了一口氣。「為甚麼你不把這番說話直接對著你喜歡的人說呢。」  
「可是最近我走近Bucky時他的眼神就..............」想到Bucky那生人勿近的眼睛，Steve就不敢再說下去，「而且最近他連咖啡店都不怎麼來了。」最近一星期Steve換教室時，都看不到Bucky在咖啡店下的身形。Natasha實在有點看不下去Steve那雙無形的狗耳朵再垂下去了，「.........Steve你聽著，以我對Bucky的了解，他不會突然接近自己不感興趣的人，還有明天工作室被我包了，Bucky明天下午應該又會窩在咖啡店。」Steve的眼神亮了起來，在這時候natasha好像想到了甚麼，「你說你第一次見到Bucky時是穿格子襯衫？」

 

Bucky很煩躁，作業的期限快到可是自己甚麼也畫不出來。他從來沒有試過遇上這種情況，腦裡總是有五彩繽紛的顏色，設計，畫像出現在自己的面前。現在不光是設計圖畫不出來，想訂購的布料已經沒有存貨，愛用的畫筆斷了，下個月展覽的模特兒又弄傷了腳。Bucky覺得好像世界想報復自己像似的，而他在下一秒抬起頭時，他覺得這世界是真的在報復他了。

見鬼的Steve Rogers又穿著格子襯衫了。

在這一秒Bucky已經不管自己接下來還有十張設計圖，還沒做好的衣服，還沒解決下個月沒有模特兒的問題，他只想過去把那該死的格子襯衫和Steve Rogers一起丟到黑洞裡。他站了起來，向著Steve直直地衝了過去。

 

Steve很緊張，雖然一大把紅玫瑰隱藏住了他發抖的手，而且他又穿著格子襯衫，嗯很好，Bucky看到他了，曾揚言如果Steve再穿著格子襯衫就會把他的衣櫃燒掉的Bucky過來了，Bucky抓住了Steve的衣領，

  
「你這個混蛋為甚麼又穿著這件衣服了..........？！」在Bucky還沒罵夠時，Steve單膝跪了下去，把玫瑰色拿到Bucky眼前，  
「我想我的穿衣品味會一直這麼差下來，那請問你願意當Steve Rogers的男朋友，永遠拯救他的衣服嗎？只要你想，我的衣櫃，戶口，全部都給你管。」

  
Steve直看著Bucky的眼睛，Bucky看上去很震驚，他沉默了一秒，兩秒，三秒........好吧現在這個情況已經維持了三十秒，Steve開始不安了，會不會是Bucky不好意思拒絕他才一直沒開口，還是這裡太多人所以不方便謀殺了Steve，而在Steve正想問口對Bucky說對不起，

 

Bucky開口了，

「首先，你先把身上的格子襯衫脫下來，然後再把剛才的事再做一次。」

Bucky的耳朵紅了，

Steve笑了，一把牽過Bucky的手把他抱進懷裡，也不管Bucky還在自己懷裡大叫Rogers你再穿格子襯衫我就把你掉進太平洋裡就把他吻住了。

 

 

 


	2. 番外1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直覺得只有他們兩人才可以看到最真實的對方。

 

 

 

 

Steve很懷疑到底這算不算得上是正常的戀愛。他很喜歡Bucky，當他每一次發現到多一點有關Bucky的事情之後，他就更喜歡Bucky多一點，可是他很懷疑Bucky到底是不是喜歡自己。他們會親吻，會牽手，情侶之間說得出來和說不出來的事情他們都做過了，可是他還是對這段關係很不安。Steve只是一個每天計算數字，和機械打交道的機械宅男。不懂得安排甚麼浪漫的約會，也不會說甜言蜜語。Bucky所身處的是時裝界，比他漂亮的人很多，比他身材好的人更多，Steve很怕有一天Bucky會看厭了自己，Steve偷侈地看了一眼坐在自己身旁，正集中精神看著電影的Bucky，他抱緊了Bucky，Bucky把頭再靠近Steve一點。

 

Bucky在想Steve到底有甚麼好。除了家人和時裝之外，他的生命裡就好像沒有其他東西了，直到Steve拿著玫瑰花把他弄得又想生氣又想笑的一天。Bucky把頭靠在Steve的肩膀上，Steve很自然地抱緊了Bucky的肩膀，Bucky看了一眼Steve。無可厚非Steve是很英俊的人，身材也很好，可是在Bucky平常接觸的人裡，他看過更多有著精緻的臉孔和健美的人。他也接受過很多人的追求，但他從沒想過他的生命裡需要多一個人。Bucky曾經想過當初為甚麼會找上Steve，真的只是單純因為那件格子襯衫？Bucky也不清楚，他只是知道當他看見Steve在他面前跪下表白時，他只想點頭。

 

看完電影後，Bucky睡著了，Steve輕輕地在Bucky的額上吻了一下。

 

 

 

 

Steve曾經詢問過很多人的意見。

詢問人一 : 「你和Barnes都閃得墨鏡快不夠用了，相信我兄弟，你們兩個之間的眼神是熱戀的眼神。」Sam說。

詢問人二「相信我，如果Bucky不喜歡你的話你表白那天已經斷了兩根肋骨了。」Natasha說。

在聽完Natasha的說法之後Steve感到安心了一點。

 

 

 

這一天有點不同。

機電系交上了這學期最後一份功課後，時裝設計系還有一個月就到他們的發佈會。每個人都忙得焦頭爛額，Steve只來得給為Bucky帶上一杯大的焦糖咖啡和一個擁抱就要離開Bucky的工作室。正當他踏出了建築系的時候，有一個人叫住了他。

「請問你願意當一下模特兒嗎？」叫住他的女孩叫Peggy，比Bucky大一年的學姐。

Steve想自己接下來也沒甚麼東西做，就答應了。

 

把最後一排扣子縫完了後，Bucky正在檢查整體的平均時，Natasha推門進來。

「聽說Steve答應了當Peggy的模特兒。」Natasha說。Bucky停下了手上的工作，默默地點了一下頭，他關上了正在閃著的手機螢幕，把桌上的幾張設計圖收到抽屜裡。他繼續看著眼前的衣服，卻突然覺得那一排扣子好像變得不整齊了。

 

 

 

 

Steve很喜歡看Bucky畫設計圖和製作衣服時的樣子，感覺Bucky是把生命都投入到每個設計裡。而Bucky每件作品也像Bucky那麼耀眼。

 

Bucky很喜歡聽Steve說他的夢想，雖然他對機械完全不認識，但每次Steve說起他相信某個微型機械項目會可以拯救到更多生命時，Bucky就覺得Steve整個人都和他的夢想一樣在閃閃發亮。

 

 

 

Steve穿上了Peggy設計的衣服，發了一張照片給Bucky，Bucky覺得心裡好像被東西壓住了。

好像別人的衣服令到Steve變得更好了，

 

Bucky知道Steve值得更好的，由在校園看到他的第一眼開始。

 

因為由一開始Bucky就看到了正在閃閃發亮的Steve。

 

 

 

 

 

這晚Steve收到Natasha的電話說Bucky喝醉了，

「如果你傷害了他的心我保証你不止斷兩根肋骨那麼簡單。」Natasha對Steve說。

「你知道我永遠不會的。」Steve接過Bucky後認真地對著Natasha說，

「那就是這個小傻瓜誤會了，好好說清楚Rogers。」

 

 

替Bucky換上乾淨的衣服之後Steve在床邊看著Bucky，

「.........Steve？」Bucky模糊地看著Steve說，「寶貝，是我。」Steve抱著Bucky，輕模他柔順的頭髮。

「你說謊了。」Bucky輕輕地推開Steve看著他的雙眼，Steve不明白「我永遠都不會對你說謊。」

下一秒Bucky眼角就充滿了淚水，「那一天你說你的衣櫃，你的所有都給我管。可是你現在竟然穿上了別人的衣服，我寧可你再穿那土得要命的格子襯衫也.....不要......你.....鳴鳴.......」

Steve有點慌張，他第一次聽見Bucky對他流露出的感情，也明白最近Bucky悶悶不樂是因為吃醋，而Bucky會吃醋只是因為他也喜歡Steve。

「是我不對，Bucky不要哭了，我現在馬上不穿其他人的衣服了，只有你的衣服。」

Bucky從枕頭裡抬起頭來，「真的？」Steve連忙點頭，「我馬上拒絕模特兒的邀請，只有你。」聽到這話後，Bucky滿足地笑了，下一秒就沈沈地睡去。Steve也爬上了床，在Bucky的額上輕吻了一下，抱著Bucky的腰，再也不放手了。

 

 

第二天早上，Bucky張開眼就看到Steve的臉，他昨晚只有和Natasha喝酒的記憶，

大慨是Steve把他帶回宿舍了？「Bucky，早安。」Steve笑著說，「我拒絕了Peggy的邀請了。」

Bucky瞪大雙眼，「可是那套衣服很適合你。」Bucky皺起了眉頭，Steve拉著Bucky抓緊他的手，

「可是我說好了只有你可以管我的衣櫃啊。」

Bucky咬緊了下唇，Steve吻了一下Bucky的眼角，

 

「永遠只有你，只有你。」

 

Bucky挽著Steve的頭，用力地吻了上去，Steve笑著加深了這個吻。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很想再寫多一點有關他們之間的事，可是有時候又覺得這樣就剛剛好了。


	3. 番外2

 

 

Bucky想如果被其他人知道Steve Rogers 和 Jack Rogers是他的丈夫和兒子的話他的時裝生涯就會馬上完結了。

 

Bucky和Steve已經在一起快十年了，由那次格子襯衫事件開始，他們和普通的情侶一樣有不和，吵架，分離的時候。可是在離離合合之後，他們還是會回到對方身邊。他們兩個看起來是這麼不同的人，可是他們都只在對方身上看到最好的。

身邊的朋友曾經打賭他們不會在一起超過一個月，可是最後他們都輸了。

連Steve和Bucky自己也曾懷疑過無數次他們真的可以一直走下去嗎.............這時候Natasha就會反一下白眼對他們說「笨蛋和笨蛋就是應該在一起。」

 

生活也比他們想像的過很平凡，Steve繼續他的研究，Bucky繼續畫他的時裝。

 

有一天晚上Steve預訂了一家小餐館，有著好喝的紅酒和食物，

Bucky也不是第一天認識Steve了，他知道接下來會發生一些事。

不過他得承認當Steve捧著一大束玫瑰花，拿著介指單膝跪下時，他覺得自己的心跳還是不受控地加速，好像回到在校園的草地上看著Steve表白時的感覺，

他和Steve過了這麼多年後，還是緊握著彼此的手。

Bucky看著Steve點了一下頭，Steve上前一把吻住Bucky，再小心地為Bucky戴上介指。

看到Steve還在發抖的手，Bucky笑著說，「我會答應只是因為看你今天穿得還算過得去。」

 

介指在Bucky的左手上閃閃發亮。

 

 

在婚禮的五年後，他們迎來了Jack Rogers，他們的兒子。現在這個世紀已經是沒甚麼不可能的了，他們等待了十個月，就從醫院裡接回他們的兒子。

Jack就像是Steve的縮小版，唯一的不同是兒子會一臉嫌棄地穿上Steve選的衣服。

「Steve Rogers你再給兒子穿上格子襯衫的話我就跟你離婚！！」這已經是Bucky不知道對Steve說了多少次的話。

 

 

過了這麼多年Steve在挑衣服的時候還是會買下一堆格子襯衫，當Bucky有時候要去長途工幹，一個月後回到家時就會看到金髮的一大一小穿著格子襯衫默默地吃飯。他已經不知道應該是生氣還是想笑了。

他才剛剛在時裝週上發表了一系統以寒冬和黑暗為主題的衣服，如果被其他人知道他的丈夫和兒子穿成這裡的話他明天就可以消失在時裝界了。

 

 

.........................結果還是被狗仔隊拍到了。

Bucky抱著頭看著雜誌封面，而從剛才開始他的電話就響個不停。

Bucky在時裝界已經是小有名氣的人，而他獨特的個人風格也令到時裝界趨之若驚，

有著“冬日戰士”外號的Bucky的私人生活一直成謎。他只是懶得公開，也不想他的家人受到任何的打擾，這幾年一直保持的很成功，

可是他還是掉以輕心了。 前天收到幼稚園的電話說Jack發燒了，Bucky也顧不上甚麼就立刻去接他的小寶貝，Steve也開了車出來迎接他們。 剛好那一天沒有變裝，就剛好那一天被人拍到了。

他知道Natasha會幫他處理好公關問題，可是他還是停不了擔心。他怕其他人的評論會影響到Steve和Jack，

他只可以對著Steve說對不起， 但Steve對那些照片沒甚麼反應，只是說，「這下好了，全世界都知道你是我的了。」

 

 

Steve的所有資料都被人挖了出來，由他的出身地到大學做個的每個研究都被人找出來。Steve到了現在還是醉心在他的機械裡，也拿過大大小小的獎項，可是他不怎麼喜歡接受訪問。

當他和Bucky的戀情被公開後，他研究室的電話快被人打爆了，甚至他上司也說最好接受一個訪問吧，一個就好。

他接受了一個醫學雜誌的訪問，在最後記者問了一個問題，

 

_Q: 有甚麼令你可以一直堅持自己？_

「有一個人一直支持著我，在我起起跌跌，對自己的研究感到迷茫時，他一直支撐著我。他也曾經遇上很嚴重的事故，令他的夢想差點離他而去，」Steve停頓了一下，「可是他沒有放棄。他曾以為他配不上我，可是我一直覺得是我配不上他。可以遇上他是我一生中最大的幸運。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

事情的最後也沒有Bucky想的那麼複雜， 可能是Steve不論是哪方面都太無可挑剔，還是Jack那圓滾滾的臉太討人喜歡， 也可能是Bucky對記者們的威嚇起了作用。

而他們最後也一起接受了訪問，

有一個記者問Steve和Bucky是怎麼相遇的，

 

 

 

 

「只是因為我看到一個帥哥穿著土到不行的格子襯衫，我想著我必需要拯救他。」

 

「而我也真的被一個天使拯救了我的一生。」

 

他們相視而笑，交換了一個吻。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 由一開始就只打算寫到這裡  
> # 很感謝留下愛心和評論的每一位  
> # 這幾個月過得很不順心,謝謝朋友的腦洞支撐著我這幾個月  
> # 希望Steve和Bucky一直幸福


End file.
